


charity work

by zimskivojnik



Series: Bucky & Tones [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Cute, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Kissing Booths, M/M, Pining Bucky Barnes, Steve Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimskivojnik/pseuds/zimskivojnik
Summary: Bucky loves helping people, he really does. But when it includes Tony being kissed by strangers when he is denied said pleasure, he's more than unhappy with the idea.or, Tony Stark has a kissing booth set up at a charity gala event, Bucky gets jealous and acts accordingly.





	charity work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibi_luna_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_luna_chan/gifts).



> for @chibi_luna_chan and their awesome prompt - i hope you enjoy this one!

It wasn't easy, being forced to live in the same space as the object of your thorough and helpless infatuation.

Tony was everything Bucky saw, has been for the past two weeks, and he wondered how in hell hadn't he noticed the timeless beauty and elysian, showstopping persona of the engineer earlier on. It might've been the fact that he didn't have much time to classify his feelings as attraction, per se, not when they were in and out of the field for days on end every month, and when he wasn't busy recovering from battle or re-inventing himself with the help of Stevie and good ole history textbooks, he'd never stopped to think why his enhanced hearing could pick up on the thumping of his heart against his ribcage whenever he was around Tony.

It would be unfair to assume that Bucky only saw the outside - not that it wasn't more than enough for him to fall head over heels on its own - it hadn't been what first made him feel something deep and warm around his heart for the man.

The kindness hidden behind sarcasm and teasing, that was the first thing Bucky remembered associating to the man. Even after their fallout in Russia, to which memory he couln't stop himself from wincing, he noticed that the kindness never really went away, even after he saw that video of him executing his targets - Tony's parents, that is. He never saw the wariness behind those warm, amber eyes that Steve barely hid at the beginning, only a glint of sadness and something he couldn't quite put his finger on before Tony would break the gaze. He endulged him when Steve was out on a mission, by inviting him to the workshop and urging him to ask whatever he was curious about.

From the last part, Bucky could gather the man was either endlessly patient or admirably good at working on three different processes at once. It was probably the latter, and it wouldn't be a surprise to Bucky - he's seen the man build four humanoid sentient flying robots from scrap right before his eyes and integrate them into his safety protocol _in under fourty five minutes,_ all while explaining Bucky what fusion had come to now and eating a slice of Joe's pizza.

And Bucky found it incredibly hot, the way Tony was always lightyears far ahead of anyone else and still managed to keep up the socializing while solving complex physics exuasions for simulations Bucky knew would take up batches of paper if written down. He saw how Tony somehow always managed to stay on top of things, to have a million back-ups and options for both offense and defense that Bucky could feel bile rising up to his throat, realising that Tony wasn't even really fighting back at the base in Siberia.

So kindness, brains and devilishly good looks.

Bucky glanced at the man once more from where he was sitting, before a sly looking Natasha blocked his view and stole his coffee right out of his hand.

"Hey, I was enjoying that," Bucky cried, pouting at her antics.

"Oh, I'll move," she winked at him before sitting down and as promised, Tony's lean frame was in his sight again.

"You should too, you know."

"I should, what?"

"Make your move. He's not really the off-the-market kinda guy, someone will always try to die to win his favour. He's hell of a catch, and those rarely allow for drawn out attempts," she kept her voice low as she sipped at the coffee, carefully studying Bucky as his face hardened. 

"The exact reason why I won't make a move. He deserves so much better," Bucky unintentionally let out a sigh, slumping back in his spot. 

"Look, James, I'm not persuading you into bedding my best friend for no reason. You're trained, quick, strong and effortlessly effective in acquiring mission goals-"

"Yeah. Get to the point," he snapped, before feigning nonchalance again. He didn't need to be reminded of what he was, not when he was trying to get with the son of his victims. He could do so much better, it was almost sadistic that Bucky wanted to give it a shot, looking forward to both failure or miraculously - a success. 

"He has enemies. More than any of us combined, and less up-in-your-face about it. It would be disheartening for all of us if a bodyguard had to be with him whenever he's out the suit, especially because I don't trust them. I don't trust anyone with Tony, except for us. But he's not that keen on getting too close with us just yet. Except for you."

"Why does it have to be romantic?" Bucky said, after a long pause, realising this meant he was agreeing with her reasoning. And if he sounded insecure, to hell with it, it was Romanova anyways. She knew what it's like. 

"Because it would be inhumane to have you two together without it being too personal and graphic for my liking," she finished with a sly smirk, before heading out of the living room. 

Bucky's gaze never left Tony, who was still facing the floor-to-ceiling windows, obviously in deep thought. He decided to leave the man alone for the day, he certainly looked like he had way too much on his plate at the moment. 

He was a trained assassin, after all, he knew how to wait for a perfect shot. 

Which turned out to be a charity kissing booth event starring the man himself. 

_This ought to be jolly._

//

"What did you say again?" Sam asked him, slurring his words a bit. They were well into the gala event slash fundraiser slash herpes outbreak, and Bucky was growing antsier by the minute, his hands balled into fists as he put up a front of blasé, casually appropriate disinterest. 

"I said, this is pointless, right? Tony has more money than all of this people, he could donate without this fundraiser crap," Bucky repeated himself flatly. 

"Well, he could, but it wouldn't do the company much good, you know? Media, all that jazz, ask Pepper if you wanna know about it," Sam didn't seam to catch his on disappointment, at least he had that going for him. He didn't need teasing as a distraction, and sometimes he wondered if his team mates were coping with trauma by acting like schoolgirls all the damn time - Clint even sang the kissing-in-a-tree song to him, for fucks sakes. A few minutes passed, and Tony was on stage, drawing everyone's attention with a brilliant smile and an excited, suggestive edge to his voice when he'd announced that the booths would be operating in a few short moments, so his guests better prepare their credit cards (because of course you wouldn't expect someone to donate pennies on a Tony Stark branded fundraiser event) and Bucky came prepared, FRIDAY made sure of that as the A.I. didn't want Boss to be uncomfortable for too long. 

Two booths were barely visible from where he sat, the hoard of well-dressed people crowding in front of Tony's and Natasha's respective booths in almost equal numbers. Bucky knew his leg was bouncing dangerously fast by the time Tony had gone through the first seven kisses - not that Bucky was counting and subconsciously putting those people's faces on his hit list - and by the time the crowd was down by a half he couldn't contain himself anymore. 

"Hey, where you going, lover boy?" 

Not even Sam's attempts to ground him helped, as he felt icy cold make its way to his fingers, knowing that the soldier within him wanted - no, demanded this, and he wasn't about to neglect his damn self. The people seemed to catch the drift in time, luckily, all thanks to his murder glare and a strut that not even in his tailored suit could he downplay as not life-threatening. He smirked at the thought, quickly arriving at the front, and just as some drunk middle-aged businessman had finished his turn at kissing Tony (it might have been a mere peck, still didn't change the fact his face was now in Bucky's imaginary murder scrapbook) he stepped forward, sliding his card through with a fluid movement that made Tony snap out of his daze. 

"James? What are you-" 

He wasted no time in shutting Tony up, knowing fully well that his confidence derived from jealousy would not hold up under the gaze of those soft, dreamy amber eyes.

But Tony kissed back after a short moment of recollection, and it was all the power up Bucky needed as he efortlessly lifted himself on top of the booth, using his legs to shackle Tony in his personal space as he deepened the kiss, both hands restlessly roaming Tony's body. One particular lick at his mouth and Tony moaned, he fucking _moaned_ into Bucky's mouth and he knew it wouldn't be smart to stay here any longer. He pulled away to catch his breath, meeting the glazed-over dreamy eyes within a few inches of his face, both of them panting desperately. 

And that's when the silence was broken with a loud applause and some hoots and cheers here and there and he blushed because he had forgotten that all those people have seen this now, seen him for the needy asshole he was because this was a good cause and he couldn't help himself but ruin it. 

The guests seemed to think otherwise, as they hurriedly swiped their credit cards, some even for the second time despite donating and getting their kiss already. Tony smiled softly at him, his hand reaching up to gingerly graze Bucky's jaw, the smile widening when Bucky leaned into the touch. Bucky was breathless still, eyes trained on the smaller man's face as he tried to etch every single line and small shift in his expressions into his memory, every speck of dark brown in his whiskey-coloured eyes, and oh, Tony was beautiful being this close to his face, to his touch, his lips reddened with little bites, and it warmed Bucky in all the right places. 

"Bedroom eyes are for bedrooms, Buck. You two go, I'd rather step in for Tony here than to see you two going at it with a live studio audience," Steve says, taking Tony's place at the kissing booth (of course no one would complain) and Bucky nods at him gratefully before swiping Tony up in his arms - Tony giggled, honest to God, proper giggled and it was too sweet and adorable - and carrying him to his bedroom.

_Guess doing good really pays, huh._

~

Bruised lips go well with bruised, marked-up collar bones and neck, Bucky muses as his eyes lazily scan a very flushed Tony yet again, relishing in the way the man had come apart underneath him mere moments ago.

"I don't think this is the PR buzz Pepper had wanted me to generate," Tony said in a hoarse voice, breaking Bucky out of his hypnotized staring. He only chuckled, drawing the inventor in to rest his head on Bucky's chest.

"Regretting this already, huh?" Bucky couldn't help but joke, though there was a tinge of hurt behind his words and Tony seemed to pick up on it as well, his eyes widening.

"No, I'm not, I'm actually glad you saved me from there. I saw a pretty... excited Titanic survivor at the front of the line, was kinda hoping she'd forget where she was before getting to me."

Bucky huffed out a laugh at Tony's theatrical shudder, bringing his other arm around Tony's back protectively, as the man nuzzled further into his chest. _Fuck, he's so adorable._

"I'll always save you, doll."

The awed smile he gets in return is more than enough to help him endure the endless taunts and teasing the rest of the team would throw at him for the next decade.

**Author's Note:**

> this was kind of my lil break from this angsty WIP im working on, i liked writing it tho
> 
> @ironmanstan on tumblr, leave prompts there or in the comments here
> 
> kudos & comments appreciated! 
> 
> \- mer :)


End file.
